And so, Hikigaya Hachiman continues with his new journey
by The End of Mike
Summary: A sort of a test future arc for Hikigaya's new journey. One shot


First things first, if you don't like my other story or this pairing in general, well there isn't anything else here and I can't convince you to like it so you might as well click out now. But for those who likes my other story all I have to say is thanks for waiting even if this is a little different. Will I add this to Hikigaya's new journey? I am not sure yet since I feel the atmosphere for this is completely different so for now let's leave this as a one-shot since the pacing is a bit fast. I will be sure to read your feedbacks and hopefully there will be no death threats. (LOL) So I hope you enjoy

* * *

It has been almost two years since we both confessed our feelings to each other. At first I had my doubts about her and she was also holding back what she really feels about me because of the regrets she kept on holding to. But somehow a spark or something inside ourselves made both of us realized that we truly love each other. I don't really believe in destiny but I know for myself that she was the person that I have searching for after I locked my feelings away from other people. It was if we are the key to each other to set us free from the past that kept on hunting us. At first we were both worried what our parents will think about us dating since her father is a very well known doctor from abroad and her mother is a famous mass media personality and well my parents are just your typical japanese corporal slaves. But in the end it all worked out well. Both of our parents know we are truly in love with each other and that was the only thing that mattered. Sounds like a fairytale right? Well the only differences is fairytale ends after the confession and the kiss but this is not a fairytale no, this is reality.

After I and my girlfriend became an official couple, news around school spread like wildfire and some people wasn't happy about us being together but most of them were just envious except for one. I didn't know why, but I gave her a chance and she was the one who ruined her chance a long time ago before I met my current girlfriend. I was the one who confessed to her but all she end up doing was using me as her slave and so I decided to end it with her but she decided to come back to me after she realizes her mistake but it was already too late. I was already in love with my girlfriend when she decided that she wanted to come back to me. But I also couldn't find a place inside me to be with her again. All seemed well at first but I didn't know she wouldn't give up and she still tried ending the relationship between me and my girlfriend. That was right, Kaori Orimoto used all the dirty tricks she knows to make me and my girlfriend second guess ourselves and question our relationship. I warned her to leave me and my girlfriend alone. Most of the things she tried to do to separate us didn't work except for one, the one thing that ensured us that even if she failed to separate us apart, this relationship is no fairytale but reality and there is no true happy ending in reality, well not one right now anyway.

…..

The night continues to get deeper and I am currently enjoying my sleep that I was unlucky to get deprived with for almost a year now. As I was sleeping a loud cry from the other room awoke me from my slumber. The woman next to me nudge my arm.

"Hm." I made an annoyed grunt knowing what she'll say next.

"Go see what's wrong." She commanded with her eyes closed and sleepy voice. I knew it! Time to reason with her. This always works out err, sometimes… I mean NEVER! But there's no harm in trying.

"But I have work tomorrow." I complained but the cry from the other room just got louder and I could see her trying to close her eyes more indicating she's getting annoyed not by the loud cries from the other room but with my argument.

"NOW." She commanded with an annoyed tone. Seriously, you're not being fair! But then again it was both our fault we got in this situation and she has to do everything by herself when I'm not around. Reluctantly I got out of bed and went to the other room to see what's wrong. There she is crying from her crib.

"What's wrong sweetie?" I know she's way too young to make any response but hey I do love talking to her. She just cried even louder. I checked behind her.

"Nothing wet down there." I said to myself as I try to calm her down. She must be hungry and I bet her mother knows this but is too lazy or too sleepy to get up and go to her daughter's room and so she's making me bring her to our room. If I try to call her here she would just tell me to bring our daughter to our room so that extra energy will be pointless. I swear she wasn't like this when we first met. What the hell happened to her!

"Ssshhhhh, it's okay sweetie I'll bring you to mommy." I walked out of our daughter's room and brought her to the room where I and her mother sleeps. I gently pokes her cheeks.

"Hnng" She responded with her eyes still closed.

"She's hungry."

"Five minutes." She answered with a sleepy tone. What the hell woman! I can't take that for an answer.

"No, no, no, I mean she's hungry." I answered annoyed. Geez, we're not in school anymore you know. She then wakes up and leans at the board of the bed. I handed her our daughter and I sat at my place of the bed. She seemed annoyed glaring at me.

"I know what you're thinking." She said with a vicious tone.

"What?" I answered pretending to be clueless.

"Go back to sleep, pervert!"

"I'll take care of this and you better not peak or I'll poke your eyes out." Geez since when have you been such a yandere. But I guess I shouldn't really say that or she'll really rip my eyes out. I slowly go back to my side of bed and lie down but not before having a peak. I instantly got slap hard in chest.

"Ow!"

"You're really a pervert you know." She replied annoyed. I stopped arguing with her and my eyes closed on its own as I went back to sleep.

….

The following morning my alarm began to ring and I tried to reach my phone to end the alarm but I felt something heavy in my face and as I open my eyes darkness filled the room. Hm, that's weird I know the sunlight should have enter the room by this time but all I see is total darkness. As I try to think if she really ripped my eyes out last night I noticed something moving like a breathing on top of my face. Ow! Who the heck is doing that? I felt something pulling my hair. Wait, don't tell me. I grabbed the thing that was on my face and was pulling my hair.

"Himeko, why aren't you in your crib?" I asked.

"Da." She answered.

"She didn't carry you back to your crib last night?" I asked.

"Da." She answered again.

"Well I'll bring you back to your crib now." She just shakes her head.

"No?" I asked.

"Da." Man, if her mother wakes up she'll think that I'm weird trying to have a proper conversation with a six month old baby, oh well. I tried to wake the woman next to me.

"Hm?" She asked half asleep.

"She wants to sleep here with you, can you hold onto her so she doesn't fall from the bed?"

"Give her to me." She reached out her arm and I handed her our daughter.

"Going to work already, Hikio?" She asked as she holds on to Himeko. She really does look like her mother when they are together except that her hair isn't curled and she inherited her ahoge from me that seems to move on its own when she gets excited.

"Yeah, my boss is really strict with time." I answered with a sigh.

"Then quit working with her and go back to your old job." She answered still half asleep.

"Besides, I don't like her." She continued.

"Feeling threatened?" I teased. I know she has a high chance of getting annoyed but I don't care. She then wakes up and responded.

"You wish, she's flat as a runway." You always say that ever since you met her. You also love to dismiss the fact that she is the second daughter of a wealthy family and her father is very rich and famous who owns large company and is also part of the diet.

"Besides I think she has some few loose screws in her head."

"Oh." I asked curiously as I prepare my things for the bath and get my suit.

"She has an unhealthy love for cats and that stupid panda." I just dismiss her and went to the bathroom and do everything I have to do. She hates that my boss gave us all those pan-san products as a gift since Yumiko hates pan-san and prefer merry-chan the cat. As I walk out of the room and proceeds to the dining room I see Yumiko preparing something from the small kitchen counter while Himeko is chewing the ears of a Pan-san plush in her highchair. Yumiko then hands me a bento box.

"Here's your lunch and your max."

"Thanks." I replied with a smile.

"Don't come home late okay? I don't want you to get stabbed again." Why did she have to bring that up? That's the reason I quit that old job anyway.

"Relax, that won't happen anymore this job's location is safer anyway." I tried to reassure Yumiko.

"Yeah, but I still don't like your new boss since I have a bad feeling about her especially her older sister." Yumiko said as she rubs her forehead. I have to admit the older sister of my boss really likes to fool around with people when she gets bored. She's the reason why Yumiko has a bad impression with my new boss. Her tactics are a hundred times more dangerous than what Orimoto tried in the past. Scratch that, the "Celebration party" Orimoto and that bitch Kawashima planned was the worst thing they pulled and caused Yumiko and I to get intoxicated for the first time that led us to this situation.

"Well I'm off to work then." I announce to Yumiko and kiss her on the cheeks which still makes her blush. I then went to the dining table to say goodbye to Himeko.

"Bye, bye." I said to her kiss her on the cheeks as well.

"Da." She then smiles and I left the apartment unit Miura-san let us borrow. Seriously, aside from having a good boss with a well…..questionable mother and sister, Yumiko's father is the nicest person I have ever met. I owe everything to him. I then walked outside the apartment complex where the black car was waiting for me.

"Good morning, Hachiman." The old man greeted me with a smile.

"Ah, good morning as well Tsuzuki-san." I bowed to him.

"Were you here earlier?" I asked.

"No, I just got here…. Three minutes ago." He replied as he looks at his watch.

"Shall we leave then Tsuzuki-san?"

"Of course, the young lady is waiting for you." I got in the car and Tsuzuki-san drove off. I looked back at the apartment and saw Yumiko and Himeko waving.

…..

We then arrived to our destination, seriously aside from having a huge mansion this building always fascinates me that a family owns this place. Just getting an office position in this company is like going through hell but not for me since my boss was the one who recommended me to work at this place. She's as nice as Miura-san but sometimes she transforms into ice queen mode when she's mad. As I enter the building I saw her waiting for me.

"Good morning, Hikigaya-kun." Her blue eyes and raven black hair always capture the hearts of men. I feel really guilty calling her the crazy cat lady when I first saw her. But hey she'll never know if I don't tell her, I'm just hoping Yumiko won't rat me out when they get into an heated exchange again.

"Good morning to you as well, Yukinoshita-san." I bowed down to her. Being her secretary this is the least that I can do to show her some respect.

"Ara, I see your boyfriend is already here Yukino-chan." Her teasing voice and her hand placed in my shoulder startled me. I just look at her and forced a smile.

"Good morning to you too, Haruno-san." Her smile and cheerful attitude can be misinterpreted by many but not me. I don't know how, but I saw her mask faster than I did with Orimoto since I let my guard down when I was dealing with her.

"Nee-san, h-he's not my boyfriend." Yukino-san denies with a blushing face and I just fake a laugh (why do I feel like puking when I did that?) while Haruno-san just smiled and giggles.

"Oh, perhaps you can leave that blondie and go out with me!" Haruno-san came extremely close to me. Whoa! I knew it! She's a really dangerous woman. How can she do something like this in public without having a second thought. I just nervously laugh.

"I think I'm going to pass Haruno-san."

"Oh, how boring." Haruno-san replied disappointed. After that we proceeded with the work that we have to do. I help Yukino-san organize with the necessary campaign papers for her father.

"Hikigaya-kun this might be a little rude to ask but how are things with you and Yumiko-san?" Yukino-san must still feel guilty after Haruno-san made Yumiko worried.

"We are fine Yukino-san, I explained her everything."

"I am glad, I must apologize again since nee-san can be really playful when she gets bored."

…

The day finally comes to an end and I finally get to go home. The election period is almost near and I was so busy I lose track of time.

"It's finally done!" I announce as I stretch my arms.

"Good work, Hikigaya-kun."

"Thank you, Yukino-san."

"Do you need a ride home?" Yukinoshita-san ask.

"Thank you for the offer, but I think I can go home by myself."

"And Yumiko doesn't like it when she sees me with you outside of work." I continued.

"I understand, see you next week Hikigaya-kun." I just nod and proceeds to building exit and board the train going home. I remember Tsuzuki-san only gave me a ride this morning because he visited a relative that lives at the same neighborhood as me.

…...

As I walked through the neighborhood I saw someone waiting just a few meters from the apartment complex Yumiko and I am currently living. Why is she here all the sudden? My mood turns sour just seeing her. I just took a deep breathe and just walk pass by her without saying anything.

"Wait!" She said. I turn around and face her. I don't want to talk to her and I'm already tired from work.

"What is it this time, Orimoto?"

"I-I just want to properly apologize from what Kawashima and I did to you and Yumiko-san." You came all the way here for that? Talk about dedication. And what's up with you being formal all of the sudden? I just simply chuckled.

"What's so funny?" She asked confused.

"Nothing really, it's just that, that's what you're only good at, right?" I answered sarcastically.

"What are you saying?" She asked.

"Like you don't know." I looked at her with a deadpan expression. Moments pass by and she still haven't figure out what I'm trying to say.

"For someone who pulled those crazy stunts back then I can't believe you still doesn't get what I'm trying to say."

"What?" Orimoto asked.

"You love fucking up with my business and when you think that you've gone too far you'll feel like a victim as well."

"That's not-" Orimoto tried to make excuses but I'm already done with her bullshit.

"That's not what Orimoto?"

"Tha- that wasn't my intention Hachiman!" Orimoto's tears began to fall.

"Then what was your intention?"

"Tamanawa stood by you following what you tell him to do, to make you happy because he loved you." I let Orimoto remembered who was the one getting hurt the most with her actions. I saw him getting hurt following every wish Orimoto wanted to make her happy until he came to a realization Orimoto will not see him the way he wished to and gave up on her.

"And you put him in the sideline because you got bored with him? What, are you a fucking child?"

"I-I'm sorry. Hachiman" Her tears continue to flow. As much as I know I'm being an asshole right now I don't think making her realize the consequences for what she did to Yumiko is the wrong choice. I know I should feel guilty for everything that I just have said but I just don't feel that way. This is going nowhere so I began walking away without looking back.

"We're done talking. Goodbye Orimoto." I hear her continue sobbing but that doesn't concern me.

…..

As I enter the apartment Yumiko is already feeding Himeko at the dining table.

"Say, Ah." She gesture as she feeds Himeko. Yumiko then notice me closing the door.

"You're back!" Yumiko announces cheerfully and I see Himeko laughing as well.

"Yeah." I replied with a tired voice and kissed both of them in the forehead.

"D-did something bad happen to you at work?"

"Did Haruno-san made you uncomfortable again?" Yumiko continues. I swear she's worrying too much.

"No, it's just the campaign season and I had to do so much work today." I answered and carried Himeko.

"Well, just don't over do things okay? It's okay to take a break when you get tired and feel overworked." Yumiko touches my cheek and stares at me with worried expression.

"Yeah, I know." I answered after I went over the dinning table and sigh. I then feel Yumiko hugging me from behind.

"You know….you can always spend time with me and Himeko when you feel tired."

"At least we can try and make you a little bit happier." Yumiko continues and kissed me on the cheek.

"That will be nice too." I replied with a smile.

…..

As time passes by Yukino-san's father won the election with a huge lead. I had to sacrifice my time for Yumiko and Himeko to prioritize my work during Yukinoshita's candidacy. But today is my day off and Yumiko and I decided to stay at home during the morning and eat at a restaurant at dinner since all of us who worked for Yukinoshita-san's got a huge bonus for winning the election. I was watching television when Yumiko suddenly shouts from the other room.

"Hikio! Come here quick!" I got surprised from Yumiko's voice and instantly ran towards Himeko's room.

"What is it?" I asked Yumiko with her hands on her mouth and tears running from her eyes. Himeko was just smiling and I didn't understand Yumiko's expression but she called Himeko.

"Can you say that again Himeko?" Yumiko looks towards our daughter and then she looks at me.

"mama?" I was in shock. My body freezes with happiness.

"Did she just-" I am completely speechless right now.

"Yes!" Yumiko answered with excitement and carries Himeko and continues on to kiss her. Out of excitement I tried if Himeko can already say my name.

"Himeko, can you say daddy?" I asked as Yumiko was holding her. She seems confused and tilted her head. Did I went to fast? Himeko then tries to say something.

"Hi-" She opens her mouth.

"Hi?" Yumiko and I asked. Another moment passes by and Himeko uttered another word.

"Hiko?" Silence filled the room I wasn't sure if I should be happy or sad from what I just heard. What does Hiko even mean- oh.

"Pffft." The woman next to me couldn't hold it in and burst out laughing. The mother and daughter laughed together while I stood there by the side with a disappointed expression.

"You taught her that, didn't you?" I asked Yumiko with a disappointed tone.

"I-I didn't" Yumiko answers still laughing. Seriously why does everyone gets my name wrong?

.

.

.

.

.

.

END


End file.
